


Go out with me

by keikogobrrrrr



Series: QNB Fanfics [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, GeorgeNotFound and Quackity are Siblings, Humor, M/M, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikogobrrrrr/pseuds/keikogobrrrrr
Summary: Quackity asks Techno out, and the man accepts.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: QNB Fanfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186691
Comments: 14
Kudos: 287





	Go out with me

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t ship the CCs nor their personas, only the characters in the DSMP. This work is purely fiction and doesn’t intend on hurting anyone! I hope you guys enjoy it!^^

“Techno, please go out with me.”

Quackity confessed as he faced the pinkette, Techno. His face was flushed and red as he stared at the other straight into their beautiful red eyes that gave out no emotion or whatsoever. They stood in the empty corridor of the school, or at least that’s what they thought. 

Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo were hiding behind the staircase, shooing the students that were going down. Thankfully, they all left in a hurry because of a certain blonde gremlin cursing at them. George, Dream, and Sapnap were hiding in the bathroom; they were pretty near the duo’s spot and peeked their heads out in the most not-so-obvious way possible. 

Sam and Phil also happened to be there, but they were inside the nearest classroom instead with Niki, Puffy, and Eret, their ears pressed close to the door. Fundy and Jack happened to go down from the Craft’s siblings’ (and company) spot, chatting with each other but were immediately silenced as Wilbur and Tommy slapped their hands to their lips. 

Fundy was about to shout a confused protest but stopped as Wilbur raised a finger to his lips, “Be quiet,” He whispered. “Yeah, bitch boy, be quiet,” Tommy huffed. Fundy and Jack glanced at each other then back at the siblings, reluctantly agreeing. “So… what are we doing?” Fundy asked, still confused about what the hell is going on. 

“Techno is getting laid,” Wilbur answered. 

“What the fu—”

“Shut up!” Tommy whisper-yelled.

Tubbo peeked out from their spot, taking out his phone, and took a quick snap before hiding back again. “Gonna send this to Ranboo,” He giggled, fingers typing as fast as he could and pressed send. 

**Turbo** `Today at 4:37 PM`

> /sent an attachment/  
>  deffo flerting

**Ranboob**   
`Today at 4:37 PM`   


> yeah  
>  they’re deffo flerting

**Turbo**   
`Today at 4:38 PM`   


> a mother blackmail material  
>  another*

**Ranboob**   
`Today at 4:38 PM`   


> ANOTHER?  
>  WHAT?

Everyone’s attention snapped back to Quackity and Techno, listening intently to Techno’s response. The man who hasn’t dated anyone in his entire damned life, this was such a very special occasion, especially to his devilish gremlin siblings. It also quite excite George, Quackity’s dearest brother, that his little brother has finally had the guts to confess to his long-time crush. His boyfriend only happened to come along to see his rival’s reaction, just like everyone else around.

“Yeah, sure. Where do you wanna go?” Techno replied plainly. It shocked everyone, including Quackity. Even though the man accepted, why is his reaction so… so bland?! They all felt like dying. Wilbur and Phil also felt like crying while some were trying to hold back their laugh. And some were still shocked to process what was going on. 

Quackity quickly recovered from the plain-ass reaction he got. It felt like it was just ‘bros hanging out’ instead of ‘guys being gays.’ Never once he felt this so devastated. George only felt pity for his little brother and smacked the shit of Dream and Sapnap, who were silently wheezing on the cold tiled floor.

“Heard there’s a new pizza place downtown, ya wanna go there?”

“Uh, ye, yeah, okay.”

* * *

“WHY IS HE LIKE THIS?!” Quackity cried as George tried to calm him down. Unfortunately, Quackity shoot his shot again for the thirteenth time, and still the same plain answer. Though Techno’s responses were always a yes, it still felt a rejection of Quackity’s perspective. It felt like they were in the ‘bro’ level. God, kill him and end his misery already. 

“Just move on already, and if you want, we could ask Austin to arrange a blind date for ya?” Sapnap suggested and flinched back as he earned a harsh glare from George. “Actually, scratch that idea,” He gulped. 

Quackity sniffed and thanked George, who passed him a tissue. “Never thought that Techno was this dense, honestly speaking,” Dream chuckled and groaned as George elbowed him. “You guys aren’t helping the situation,” George hissed, now glaring at his boyfriend, who gave an apologetic and nervous look. Quackity eventually stopped crying moments later and sat up from his bed, turning to look at Sapnap. 

“You know what. It’ll take up that offer.”

Sapnap grinned and gave George a smug look. The said man just rolled his eyes, muttering something underneath his breath. “Alright, now we’re talkin’.” An hour later, Austin was happy to help out Quackity and managed to arrange a date with a girl, Minx. Quackity was excited about the date, which will be happening tomorrow — Saturday, but George was a bit uneasy about it. 

Sure, he wanted Quackity to be happy, but he knew damn well that Quackity didn’t really like any of this. You could say that he simply wanted some distraction for the moment. Let’s hope this idiot doesn’t regret it, George thought.

Saturday quickly rolled off; Quackity was already with his date at the mall, nothing too fancy. Both were having a good time, sharing silly stories every now and then, stopping by the food court to eat, getting to know each other’s similarities. Everything went pretty well than expected. Of course, George and company were tailing them. Dream kept saying they should just leave the two alone, but George was a stubborn prick and eventually gave up. 

Quackity and Minx went to the arcade. Halfway in the crowd of people inside the arcade, Quackity bumped into someone. “Oh, sorry, man,” He looked up, brown eyes meeting reds. His face blushed, and he gulped the lump of his throat. “Te, Techno?” The pinkette looked strikingly handsome as ever. Techno glanced at Quackity, then at Minx, then back at Quackity again. 

“A friend of yours?” Techno asked.

Meanwhile, George was panicking in the background while Dream tried to calm him down as Sapnap laughed his ass off. Wilbur and Tommy were nearby, just watching from afar, making comments and jokes about the situation. And Ranboo was just watching Tubbo taking pictures for possible blackmail material. 

“This is, uhm, this is Minx, my date,” Quackity replied meekly. 

Techno looked confused, conflicted, somewhat hurt even. It made Quackity feel guilty. “Aren’t we going out, though?” Minx’s eyes widened, and she raised her hands up, “Woah, I’m sorry, but for real, I ain’t no homewrecker. So, I’ll leave you two be and talk this out.” With that, Minx quickly left. Oh, how Quackity wanted to hide so bad right now. 

“Quackity?” 

Quackity looked at Techno; brown eyes were just as confused as the other. “I thought you… I thought you weren’t interested,” Quackity said, an arm scratching his elbow rather awkwardly. 

“Quackity,” The boy flinched at Techno’s firm tone, “You asked me out, and I accepted. I don’t get why you thought I wasn’t interested. If I weren’t, then I would’ve already turned you down, you idiot,” Techno said, voice sounding softer as he went. 

Quackity looked so embarrassed and couldn’t make any coherent statements for a moment. “Wha- Huh- You-” Quackity pointed a finger at the pinkette, “You were literally the one who gave me the wrong signals!” 

“What do you mean?! I thought I made it perfectly clear?!”

“Well, you definitely did not, asshole!”

“Should we stop them?” Tommy asked Wilbur, who was completely enjoying the drama before him. The crowd in the arcade looked at the couple nervously as they argued as bickered of who knows what before turning away and minding their own business. 

Wilbur smiled cheekily, “Nah.”

Monday came, and almost everyone in the corridor was glancing at two certain people who held hands as they walked by. It was none other than Techno and Quackity. A pair that no one had ever expected. George was, of course, very supportive and happy for his little brother, and so was everyone else. Quackity had to apologize to Minx ever since that day, but thankfully, the girl didn’t mind that much and became good friends with her. 

“I still can’t believe you, Mi amor,” Quackity huffed. 

“Not my fault that you’re as dense as a brick.”

“Hey!” 

Techno chuckled and planted a small kiss on Quackity’s cheek. The other quickly turned to a blushing mess and mumbled something underneath his breath. “I’ll be going to class now. I’ll see you later, yeah?” Techno smiled. 

Quackity adored it so. 

“Yeah, yeah. See you later, uh, pumpkin spice— sugar plum— cupcakes—”

“Oh my god, Quackity—”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!<3


End file.
